


Rexy Boy

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Wastelands [23]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Drabble, Farting, Gen, Inspired by Real Events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: The light from Felicity’s campfire was the only light for miles across the flat Mojave desert.





	Rexy Boy

The light from Felicity’s campfire was the only light for miles across the flat Mojave desert. She stared into the embers, absentmindedly taking a sip from her trusty canteen, before scowling. Someone, Arcade probably, had switched her whiskey for water, the asshole. She set it aside while Rex, who’d been basking in the warmth of the fire, released a loud fart.

“It’s just wind Rex.” Felicity laughed as Rex leapt up and darted away. After a few moments of panicked searching, Rex concluded that whatever threat that had made the noise was gone and settled down by the campfire again.


End file.
